What days we see
by So Yun
Summary: Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (Please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **1/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

**Revised 1****st**** of September 2007.**

"My son's they have breached the borders you must go ahead and stop them!" Thranduil's voice echoed and he watched his five sons grab their weapons and mount their horses. They each looked at their father, their king in turn and nodded, his youngest smiled broadly.

Legolas's blue orb eyes pierced his heart and he smiled back warmly in return. His eldest son, Telpion sternly rode ahead. His younger brother Galdor following close behind. Then his last two sons, Melrue and Dalen spurred forth urging their youngest brother to hurry up.

The boys had once again become cheerful; Legolas was the most of all of them. Telpion and Galder still wore their hearts proud but the death of their mother had proven a lot, seemingly they were closest to her they were her two first born.

Melrue and Dalen were here third and fourth to be born, then there was two thousand years that separated their and Legolas's birth. He was the youngest and most beautiful of all the Thranduillion princes.

He was Melrue's favourite by far, but his other brothers Galder and Telpion never connected with him. He and Dalen had been the chief pranksters but Thranduil loved them all the same.

As they rode out, Thranduil beamed with pride and bade them farewell in his mind, _I hope to the valar you all return safely_.

The guard came to a clearing deep within the forest but by the borders of the palace. All the elves sensed some disturbance, some darkness and unmounted their horses, pulling their weapons out.

The five brothers spread out and disappeared with in the thin skin of trees between the clearing and the forest.

Then a war cry arose and many orcs came flying out of the deep forest shadows, the elves were unstartled and ran into the battle coming for them.

The battle wearied on for more then they expected, the orcs were dying out and the brothers were becoming exhausted.

When there were only few orcs remaining, Melrue saw that Legolas was indeed in big trouble.

Most of the orcs had cornered him back against a rock, he was struggling to fight them all of.

Melrue desperately ran to help his youngest brother but failed. He watched as Legolas's face paled and black blood escaped the rim of his lips.

An orc sword impaled his organs the whole way through against the rock. Melrue cried in grief for his brother, many arrows flew past his head and killed the remaining orcs.

His three other brothers ran to Legolas, Dalen cradled his body carefully and they thought he was dead. But Legolas's eyes looked into theirs and he gasped, blood foaming on his lips,

"Take me back to Ada….." The brothers looked at each in surprise, he was alive! The pulled him on the horse and rode with all their might to the palace. Galdor rode ahead to tell the ill news to his father and Melrue held Legolas tight in his arms. He also carried the sword that had impaled his brother, he wanted to burn it, melt it.

They arrived through the palace gates and their father was stony faced as Legolas passed by him on a stretcher. Blood has covered the whole of his son's body, and blood from the mouth covered his chin and cheeks,

_I did not pray hard enough._ Thranduil held back the tears and slowly dreaded the long wait in the healing house. Standing grief stricken, their pride no longer beaming, the four son's of King Thranduil sat by his bed listening to the healer,

"His organs had been mutilated, he has lost too much blood, and oxygen has been rare to his brain. But he lives, but lives without life for his brain has shut down I am sorry." He suppressed his sorrow for the sons of his king,

"You may choose to keep him this way, though there is a rare chance he will wake,

Or send him to Valinor to die in peace."

The brothers shook their heads, "I will not send him to Valinor, and I cannot abandon him." Melrue exclaimed, his tear streaked face tightening.

His younger brother, grim shook his head and uttered, "Nor can I……."

The second eldest brother did not say anything and looked sternly at their lifeless little brother, "I can not bear to see him like this, but I cannot also leave him." Galder said and left the room quietly not being able to bare the grief.

"I do not want him to waste him away here, he should be sent to Valinor, let him die in peace, in valour."

Melrue's face reddened with rage and his brown hair seemed on fire,

"NO Telpion, how can you say that? He is your brother!" He said in a distressed tone, Dalen beside him nodded then embraced Melrue. Telpion finally let the tears go and walked out of the room, his chest heaving.

Thranduil watched his eldest son walk past him by the door; the grief had overtaken his family once more. He could not go in there; he could not bear to see his Greenleaf not smiling. Melrue stayed loyal to his brother and sat by his bedside and read to him, his other brothers also sat with him but they did not know how long they would have to wait.

**Two years later**

"Lord Elrond, welcome to the feast, and you too sons of Elrond." and Thranduil nodded at the twins and the Lord of Imraldis. Elrond bowed and beckoned his sons forward to sit at the table.

He glanced at the head of the table and said, "Ah the four sons of Thranduil!"

He shook their hands, each in turn then turned to his son who was nagging him, "Ada I thought there were five sons!" He whispered eagerly to his father, his twin listening in.

"Yes ion nín there was five, and still is but he….." Elrond stopped and Thranduil, who had been listening, interrupted, "Son of Elrond do you wish to see my youngest son?"

Elrond nodded to his sons and they got up and followed the King of Eryn Lasgalen. They walked up the hall, their father following closely behind.

They came to a bedroom and the walked in, Elladan held in a gasp and Elrohir put his hand up to his mouth, "This is Legolas, my youngest son, he was pierced by an orc blade two years ago and stays in a comatose state until, if he ever wakes up."

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for the dear son of Thranduil. Someone walked past them quietly and said, "My brother must be fed and bathed, may I please ask you to leave." Melrue turned to them and lamented at the floor.

He watched as they left then sat on the chair by Legolas's bed. He pulled the lembas out and soaked it into the cup of water until the water had made it soggy, easy enough to drink.

He held the cup up to Legolas's lips then stroked his little brother throat until he had swallowed it all. Melrue then pulled the bucket up and soaked the washer.

Then he pulled Legolas's tunic off and bathed and cleaned his little brother, while he did this his face was set as in stone, as in sadness.

His father stood outside with the visitors and said softly, "I am sorry for Melrue's rudeness but he does not like me showing Legolas to visitors."

Elrond nodded and answered, putting his hand on the king's shoulder, "No it is fine, I did not wish for us to intrude, may the valar wake him up and he be healthy and happy again. I am sorry Thranduil…" With that he and his sons left the King to watch his third eldest son to bathe his youngest.

_Please review, No flames._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **2/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

"Brother I……I have never known you……but when you wake up I will learn you. And see what I already know, your mischievous streak, your kindly large heart and your consistent beautiful laughter….."

He kissed his brother's brow, and then Telpion left. He leaned against the wall outside, his blonde hair and brown eyes swayed. Water filled his well of soft eyes and he let it overflow, _I miss him, even if I never knew him properly……_

His tall lean body sank to the floor and his slender fingers failed to steady himself. The black ebb of grief overtook him; his grief had finally come, after two whole years, what kind of brother am I?

Galder found him, sobbing, trying to let the grief out of his system. Galder sat next to him and held his older brother tight, rocking him back and forth,

"He will come back Tel, his laughter shall echo the halls of Father again, I promise you my brother for my heart breaks every week that his voice is not heard….." Telpion turned quickly and grabbed his brother's hand He looked seriously into Galder's hazel eyes and said,

"You are not fading are you? For the hope of Eru you had better not be!" Galder shook his head quietly,

"No I still am yet not spent, I will be fine I promise but I fear for Melrue, his touch grows nearly cold……" Telpion nodded and stood, he also pulled Galder up with him,

"Let us go aid him, he is in need of our help" They rushed to the main hall where Dalen and Melrue sat filing their father's papers. The two looked up as their brothers approached. Telpion grabbed Melrue's hand almost violently then said in a slight whisper,

"I will not let you fade Mel, for his sake" Melrue in awe, looked up, his eyes sullen,

"Brother I am fine, I would not let myself fade ever, and I could never do that to him" He cried, but his fingers were still cold to Telpion's touch. He then pulled his three brothers into a tight embrace. Together the four cried for Legolas and for each other,

"Pray for him brothers" Murmured Dalen under his brother arms, looking up to the ceiling,

"Pray……" Thranduil stood at the doorway and looked at his remaining sons,

"_Why do they have hope?"_ He whispered and held back the tears again for the millionth time. _I lost him forever, he will never resurface and if he does what will I do?_

_**Six months later**_

"By the valar all my little elfings are up in one tree!" Exclaimed Thranduil, a large smile on his face for the first time in years. But then it fell and his gaze lingered away from his sons sitting in the tree branches,

"All but one…………" He said, his sons faces, although did not fall, almost Legolas like they beamed and Dalen cried down from his branch,

"Legolas would love to see us up here for once again, since well years!" A hearty chorus came down from the beech tree and the king saw his four sons laughing raucously.

"Yes my son, once in years" He too laughed softly and he gripped Melrue's hand which had dropped down,

"I suppose father, you being old you will break bones!" Melrue cried as his father climbed to sit next to them,

"Thranduil king?! No not old, he is very young for elf standards Melrue, but aye! He is older then I!" Lord Elrond's voice projected up into the branches and the six laughed very hard at this.

"Your servants let me and my sons in, for we return to celebrate your year's birthday celebration" Elrond said, once he and Thranduil walked in the gardens, Thranduil down from the tree.

"Ah I see you got my son's invitation, they are merry these days and I am glad. I told them I did not want a big party but aye look what they have done!" Answered Thranduil then he turned to Elrond and said seriously,

"But where are your son's, friend?" Elrond looked at the bright grass then up to the sun,

"They are in Legolas's room; they wished to visit him……" Thranduil's face suddenly set in a stony appearance,

"Ah, come we have a lot to discuss on the elven board" He said completely diverting the topic,

"My friend, you have not forgotten Legolas have you?" Elrond said worriedly, knowing that Legolas did need him even if he was brain dead,

"I have not seen my boys so happy, they haven't forgotten Legolas but they know his current situation will not avail" Answered the king and stood looking at a patch of flowers,

"Thranduil I asked if _you_ had forgotten him, not the boys" The elven king looked into his friend's eyes and finally answered,

"No I haven't but I try to……for all he will do is break my family hearts…" Elrond did not think it wise to answer this so they headed to the meeting room.

Elladan nervously approached the bed, and looked at Legolas's shut eyelids and cringed. His brother stood behind him surveying the young prince, almost hiding. Elladan breathed in deeply and felt his brother behind him; he reached forward carefully and held Legolas's hand softly._ Oh the empathy I feel for this family, how I cannot bear to see a young prince like this, even if I do not even know him….._

Elrohir put his hand lightly on Dan's shoulder,

"Dan I feel what you feel, I know what they feel, what can we do?" He said softly and looked mourningly at Legolas's sharp, handsome features. He was absorbed in how this catastrophe has devastated one family.

"I do not know if we can do anything, but pray and think for them, for him, my brother….." Dan answered and turned to his brother, softly brushing his hand against Legolas's cold cheek, thinking him as his own brother for a moment. _Empathy was a bitter thing; how it attacked a heart at an unexpected moment was far too painful. Bearing the weight of someone else's pain was terribly horrifying, for now they knew what that person was going through………_

Movement in the corner of Elrohir's brown eyes startled him, his features set in surprise. He had seen a blue eye flicker, and his brother felt a hand twitch. The boys stepped back and Elladan turned to Elrohir, who has already bolted out of the room.

He burst into Thranduil's study and shouted,

"He moved! Ada, King Thranduil he is moving!" They both stood up abruptly and ran, following the Imraldis elf down the hall. Four startled brothers heard of the elf's shouting and looked at each in surprise beyond their belief. Soon the group came to his bedroom and Dan stood by the bed, his eyes widened. He only turned to look as they entered his mouth also agape.

Legolas was shifting slightly and his piercing blue eyes were swirling around the room, drinking in each detail surrounding him. Then in a gasp he said ever so slightly looking at them in a confused manner,

"What happened? I do not remember………"

_Please review, no flames._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **3/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

"It cannot be!" Breathed Dalen and rushed to his brother, and caressed his face softly and smiled, tears shining in his eyes like most of the other elves in the room. Legolas shivered back and looked up in anger and frustration and stated again,

"What…..what has happened?!" Dalen shrunk back in hurt and looked deeply into the orb of those eyes,

"What…..what do you mean my brother?" His other brothers stepped forth and put their hands on Dalen's tight shoulders. Telpion wiped the tears of his cheeks dismissively and looked up to the ceiling, _he does not remember that day………_

Elrond looked at Thranduil who had not said a word, and his eyes did not leak a tear. Then he whispered to the twins,

"Get the healer sons, he will know of this mishap" The twins rushed out of the room and returned with the healer, who examined Legolas thorough ignoring the prince's protests,

"Because he has been comatose for so long, his memory has been erased, I doubt he will remember what happened from that day forward. But he should get his memory back, maybe in a few months I will leave you in peace" The healer rushed out, feeling as if he had intruded and the room went deathly silent. Legolas lay on his bed, not knowing what to say but then whispered again, repeating himself once more,

"What has happened……….." Telpion stepped forth and took up the responsibility,

"Legolas……Legolas my brother you have been dead to the world for two years and six months, do you remember happened that day? You were impaled upon a….an orc blade" The horrifying memory flaring up and springing new tears to Telpion's eyes again.

Legolas shook his head and looked at each brother in turn, and then finally his gaze rested on his father,

"Ada? Two years?" He cried and looked at the sheet laid upon him; Melrue sat by him on the bed and embraced his brother. He had wished to this for everyday ever since the terrible tragedy had happened.

"Yes Legolas, two years…….two whole years and six damn months!" Then he fled the room, _his own father had fled him and this hurt Legolas beyond the heart,_

"I…..I am sorry I…….." Legolas was lost for words and hid his misery, his brothers encircled him in a hug and the twins nodded and followed their father out of the room.

The next months were hard; Thranduil needed a lesson in learning to love again. Legolas was coming down the hall one day, his bow in his hand and his father heading his way,

"Ada!" He shouted, his voice echoing the halls, his father lifted his head up and his eyes locked with his sons,

"I….I am busy not now" He said quietly back but his voice also rang around the hall, Legolas's face fell and he walked up to his father,

"But I actually beat all of them! Melrue, Telpion, Dalen and even Galder!" He cried with enthusiasm, Galder was the best archer in the family by far, but Legolas was soon catching up. His father nodded then answered,

"I must go now, be at dinner at eight o clock sharp" Never did a smile come to his lips as he watched his son fall slightly, his pride battered upon his chest. Thranduil left him there and went to his study, he looked out the door a little as Legolas just stood there, holding his bow looking at the floor. Then he gathered up his pride again and walked off to his room, _I cannot bear to utter a word to him, for I do not wish to bring him in too close again……_

Legolas sat on his bed, lamenting at the floor and his mouth open slightly, _was he such a burden that his father could not bear to be around him?_

"No" The stone hard word hit the brothers and froze them, just like jumping into cold water. Telpion stopped and held the jug high and looked seriously at his father,

"Ada, come it is a time of celebration and Legolas is of age now remember, he is not a little elfling" He laughed and his brothers joined him , Legolas blushed and shook his head.

"He should not be drinking, I will not allow it" Their father's voice stopped them dead again, Legolas nodded and said softly,

"Tel it does not matter, I will always be the youngest and never allowed freedom….." He did not intend to sound bitter, but his father had built a cold, strong cage around him. Not letting him move freely or do anything he wished, his father looked up sternly and bellowed,

"I do not allow you freedom, for look what you did to yourself nearly three years ago! You cannot be trusted or allowed to move freely!" The four brother's of Legolas, inside their hearts flared with anger as they watched him go pale with sadness,

"I see, you blame me for what happened well ada, I am sorry for breaking your heart! I am sorry for being born! I am sorry for ever waking up!" He shouted back and rushed out of the dining hall, his heart torn. Telpion and Melrue looked at their father, daggers nearly flaming in their eyes,

"Ada why did you say that to him? It was not his fault, it was never his fault!" Melrue shouted, his head swaying, and his heart screaming. Telpion nodded and added,

"And on his birthday ada, couldn't you wait till later or not say it ever?" Thranduil looked at his sons and said darkly,

"I do not care whether it is his birthday, and I will say anything my mind tells me too, because it is the truth at heart!" And he too left to his bedroom, thundering down the corridors.

"I know that it all affected us, but we are beyond it now, why can he not drop it?" Dalen said quietly and his brothers shook their heads and Galder answered,

"I know that it made a hole in his heart, I do no think it ever healed but if he intends to fix it he is not doing it right" They all nodded and Telpion got up and walked out the hall into the garden where Legolas was. In the moonlight Legolas's hair shined with radiance and his eyes stood out more then ever,

"Brother, do not let his words eat away at your heart…..he did not mean it" Telpion said to him and rested his hand softly on his shoulder,

"But Tel I know he _did_ mean it, isn't that obvious to you? To the others?"Legolas critically said and his eyes darkened a touch.

Telpion did not know what to say to this and held his breath and also looked up at the stars too with his youngest and most loved brother,

"You do know that we would never do anything to hurt you Legolas, we all love you individually and we will never forget you I promise…..any day would we want to be with you and hear your words…." Telpion said while searching the skies for a sign of hope that would help his blackening family, dissolving into a deep abyss. He then pulled his brother towards him and hugged him tight, fearing if he let go he would drop into that abyss, _I will catch him if he does……_

"And all I have is this deep dark hole, that will never fill up with the memories I have lost…….in those two years and six months" Legolas muttered.

Elves never perceive their emotions, and Legolas held the tears, the emotions, and the burden deep within his chest. Buried in a mound of worries and fears, willing to come out for a breath of air at any moment. His chest was tight and withdrawn, holding in a never escaping breath of sadness, of misery.

_Please review, no flames._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **4/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

_Why did this dark storm choose us to rain on? Why us?_

Laughter, laughter at first was heard, this cherished laughter had not arisen for a long time.

A beam on his face as he edged closer and closer on the branch to the arrow, caught in the rustle of beech leaves gold and red with the autumn emotions. Its yellow Mirkwood fletched tail trailed aimlessly in the wind as the leaves were pulled to the side by ferocious wind. Legolas pulled himself, sliding across closer and closer to the arrow.

His shot had beaten Galder by far again but this time to far, into the beech tree outside the palace halls. Galder and Melrue stood below their faces smiling, happy to see laughter in his throat and a smile upon his lips again,

"Come brother! By the time you get it I shall have retaken my victorious winning streak back again!" Exclaimed Galder up into the cloud of leaves. Legolas's soft, light laugher floated down, but then it was followed by a short yelp and a loud _crack!_

The thin branch had snapped and they watched as his light body fell down, down maybe into that abyss. They ran to him and his eyes fluttered, hope and faith arose in their hearts and they felt the ebb of grief wash away in a second.

"Greenleaf!" Melrue cried and caressed his sweet face as the youngest prince brought himself to sit up, a dreamy look appeared on Legolas's face and he said softly,

"Did that Elf Lady ever get her lover back Tel? From the orcs after he was taken? Did their love arise again and reclaim their emotions?" Telpion paled and tears of happiness,

"Yes they were brought back again by love and hope Legolas, I am sorry I never finished reading it, forgive me…….." Melrue clasped Telpion tightly and cried,

"It has come back! The black hole has been filled! Oh Legolas I don't know what to say!" Legolas got up and smiled broadly,

"Yes, it has, it has……." He said whispering, his mind overrun with gladness,

"I must go tell ada, will you come with me?" He uttered looking into their faces and into the depths of their eyes,

"Yes of course Legolas, of course……" Melrue said and went to follow him back into the palace. But Telpion stopped him and said,

"Melrue I think he needs to do this alone" Melrue understood and nodded, they both watched Legolas proudly as he walked into their father's study and shut the door.

King Thranduil sat by his desk, papers piled high above it and Legolas approached him carefully and said,

"Ada why did you never come and see me? I remember all the times my brothers did but……but you never did" Thranduil looked up, startled and said,

"What do you mean Legolas?" Legolas looked to the desk, and traced the edge of it with his slender fingers,

"Two years ada, did you not miss my face? I thought I was in a dream when they visited you but my nightmares tormented me because I never once heard you……"

He answered, almost pleadingly his eyes averted and he made sure to look his father straight in the eyes. But Thranduil's gaze did not stay they lingered away and he answered,

"I was busy Legolas, as I am now" Then he went straight back to his work, but was broken by Legolas's fist slamming on the table hard and frustrated,

"I know I broke your damn heart father! But can you not see I am trying to fix it?!" He yelled, his blue eyes watering but he did not let them fall. Thranduil stood and lightly put his arms around Legolas and whispered into his elfling's ear,

"Yes my son and I think you have……" The tear fell from the eyes of him and his father. They embraced each other tightly and cried, for the burden had broken inside Legolas now and, _Thranduil's lesson had been learn, but the hole was still raw._

**Three months later**

The barracks were bustling and armour and weapons were being handed out at twenty soldiers a minute. Thranduil stood commanding orders to his captains and his sons, he wore his ceremonial armour and he embraced each son in turn. Then he came to Legolas who had his armour on and his bow in his hand,

"Father Do you trust me?" He said above the noise of the soldiers getting ready, the king sighed deeply and answered,

"Legolas I do not know if I do yet, but I am not keen on you coming…..but I know I cannot stop you" Legolas nodded and answered fiercely,

"Yes you are right, you cannot stop me because I have a whole battalion to lead against this evil cloud about to cover us" Thranduil embraced his youngest son, but not lovingly as the others and said,

"The armies of Mordor and Rhun are evil Legolas, and I do not wish for them to stain you…..but yes then you must go, but I will not allow you to be on the battle field" And he watched as Legolas lead his battalion out of the palace after his brother's armies and towards the cloud.

Then at last the high elven king lead his own battalion to dampen this cloud and let it never return but he knew in his heart, five hundred against one thousand two hundred would not match.

Legolas's battalion resided in the talans as the cloud of Rhun and Mordor ran over the hill. His battalion awaited then finally let their arrows sing and hit their enemies, in the hearts and protect the good of their people.

Telpion, Galder and Melrue's were at the front and Dalen's were at the back below Legolas's. Thranduil's own battalion stood proud in the centre of the army and they awaited the cloud to rush over them.

The battle went for many hours, it seemed more and more of the enemy's army rushed over that hill.

Melrue went down first with a cut to his leg, his battalion weakened and it had many casualties after their leader had been wounded. The elven soldiers in the talans brought the wounded up away from the dangers as they also fired. Next to come down was Thranduil himself; he had also taken a cut to his wrist, which had sliced the artery.

He was pulled up to the talan next to Legolas's with Melrue. They watched as the battle wore on and their army was thinning and so were the leaders. With a sharp blow to the head Telpion was unconscious on the ground and he too was taken up to a talan with Melrue and his father.

Then Galder's thigh was sliced and he could move hardly. They looked anxiously down at Dalen and their remaining army.

In the past four hours three hundred had been wounded and fifty three killed, Dalen's battalion and few of the others only remained. Legolas then decided and he jumped down the ladder and stood by his brother's side.

"We will fight as one my brother!" He cried hoarsely as they fought the larging army that never ended. Thranduil's eyes widened as he noticed that Legolas had left his own battalion to fight with his brother.

He looked to his side where Telpion laid, blood coming from his temple but he would be alright. As well as his other sons, but fear arose for him and the others as they watched on. A messenger had sent word that soldiers of Lorien was approaching within half an hour to aid Mirkwood.

Thranduil and Melrue kept watching on from afar on the talan, Legolas was becoming exhausted and Dalen had already been hauled up with a cut to his leg also. Another hundred had been wounded in the past hour and another fifteen had died.

Only thirty two remained, a part of Dalen and Melrue's battalion's mainly. The wounded and archers watched in despair, they were at loss when were the reinforcement arriving?

_Please review, no flames._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **5/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

More soldiers went down, wounded by the spears of Rhun and blades of the orcs. Then the memory flashed through Dalen's mind,

"No……NO! It will not happen again!" He bellowed his father turned to him; his eyes alight as Dalen tried to get up on his wounded leg. Thranduil stopped him and cried,

"Dalen, I will go pray for him and your other brothers!" He stepped desperately down the ladder and ran to the struggling Legolas. Who was fighting against a whole battalion. A spray of blood flecked upward as an orc blade grazed his neck. He coughed violently and he steadied himself on the ground.

A heavy shield hit him hard in the face and blood cascaded from his nose, then all went black. He fell onto his front and the orc held his blade high above him readying to stroke down. But Thranduil hacked him from behind and fletched arrows whistled past his ears, the reinforcements had come!

As the Lorien elves killed the remaining army, Thranduil stood staring wide eyed at Legolas,

"No, not again……" He uttered to his fallen son, but Legolas brought his hands up and steadied himself to stand and said through his blood covered teeth,

"Ada! I am ok I swear!" He cried, brightly and beamed looking around at the dead orcs surrounding him. But the king grasped his shoulders hard and hurtful and violently shook him to the core. Galder grabbed his father from behind and pulled him away,

"Father! Stop it, can you not see he is alive?!" He exclaimed, the king stopped and he said coldly to Legolas,

"I will talk about this later" he then turned to Galder and commanded,

"Load the wounded" Then he walked off and Galder embraced Legolas and wiped the blood from his brother's face. His finger traced the shallow cut on Legolas's neck and said,

"This needs dressing" Legolas nodded at this and follow his brother, along with the stretchers carrying the wounded.

The next days were spent recovering from the hard blow the army of Mirkwood had received. The five brothers were fine but the king stayed angry and cold, bitter and hard.

This blow had also affected his pride and one day after all the sons of Thranduil had healed he said at the dinner table. He stood up and said as if in a speech, he turned to Legolas darkly and said making sure he had all attention,

"Legolas Thranduillion, I ask you to undo your warrior braids and hand your weapons over" His last word resounded the hall, and his sons looked up at him in shock, Legolas of all,

"What Ada? Must I…….?" He said loudly and paled instantly, Thranduil eyed him and said cold heartedly,

'I do not wish to repeat myself but, I dishonour you Legolas and you shall become a healer and never a warrior again" Telpion stood abruptly and exclaimed,

"What has he done to make you dishonour him?!" He said scandalized and looked straight at his father,

"He disobeyed me and left his post, he again brought the worries to the surface which I did not need and shall never want again. I dishonour him because I do not think he deserves the respect as a warrior!" Thranduil bellowed and looked at each of his sons; Melrue also stood to stand beside his brother,

"Going to help a brother in need is rewarded with…with dishonouring?!" He cried and gestured to Legolas, but to get a sour nod from his father.

"But Legolas is the greatest warrior of all six of us ada!" Dalen cried and slammed his fist on the table, but across from him Legolas brought his hands to his hair.

He undid the rope that held his braids on the sides of his head together, they fell limply to his shoulder then he threw the rope onto the table and walked to his room.

There he picked up his bow, his quiver and his knives and dumped them on the dinner table and walked outside, his chest heaving deeply and his face quivering.

His family watched him in awe, but his father's face was set in cold, hard stone. He had been dishonoured by his own father, his own king never to be undone to live a healer's life and not the warrior he is.

To stand at the halls and bid farewell, instead of riding off with his brothers once more. To be confined to the palace only, and roam the gardens rarely. To be unaccepted into the royal world and hardly utter a word. These were the respected rules of being dishonoured, and by these Legolas had to accept…..

Legolas ran out to the garden and sat by the fountain, droplets falling into the pool making circular waves. The tears never stopped, they were a never ending rain storm and Legolas's breath was raspy and shaking from crying.

He did bot bother to wipe them away, only to let them flow down his pale cheeks and drop of the edge into the sea. He looked condemningly at the lily flowers floating upon the fountain basin.

He felt the presence of his brothers behind him and they stepped forth to embrace him, but he flinched away and stood up. He bowed his head and hurried of to the healing ward, to be fitted into a healer's robe, his tunics and weapons, burnt.

For many days on end, weeks on end he stayed in this misery and he never uttered a word to his brothers or king, unless he had to.

"Legolas……please, I want to talk to you, we need to talk to you" Dalen said in the kitchens where Legolas sat eating a meal of bread and milk. His brothers stood supporting behind Dalen and looked pleadingly at Legolas. Legolas looked down at the table and said,

"No, I cannot…." And left his unfinished meal and went back to the healing wards. Forever was he swallowed in this mounting misery, his heart condemned and his well dried, used.

He roamed the halls of the palace doing healer duties, he kept his head bowed and never returned to his old room to sleep or see his childhood things once again. He slept in a small bed in the wards; he ate his meals only in the kitchens and was allowed to the gardens once a week.

This cage had been built so it was unbreakable, no one could rescue him now.

His brothers tried everyday to connect with him, talk to him, and show him affection. But he always steered away from them, for he knew he could not even if his heart was crying out.

But as the weeks went by of this life, his brothers noticed he was changing, his face was always pale and his eyes no longer the nice orb blue. But a whitish blue and they always stayed that way, and once when Telpion grabbed his hand it was cold as ice,

"Alas brothers, but do you not see? He is fading to Eru, his life is being spent and his light is dimming. Can we not help him; let his light outshine ours again?" He cried in the dining hall one night, their father ignoring his protests.

He just turned to look at them all and gestured to an invite,

"Lord Celeborn has invited us to go to the fourteen day games in Caras Galadhon, so my sons we must make leave for tomorrow" They all stopped in surprise, and a huge smile came to Dalen's face,

"I can't wait to show Ro and Dan I'm better then them at horse riding!" Melrue sat silent then said very quietly,

"Will Legolas be coming ada?" His father shook his head and Melrue's head dropped along with Dalen's smile,

"Then I am not going ada" Melrue retorted but his father said angrily, "Yes you are!" And that was the end of that discussion; he would be left, all alone.

_Please review, no flames._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **What days we see

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **??? (please mail if you would like to)

**Chapter: **6/7

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **Can one heart breaking tragic disaster tear the Thranduillion family apart? Will Legolas ever survive it and wake up? Will Thranduil learn a lesson in loving again?

Legolas stood on the balcony, and watched as his brothers rode out of the palace. But he soon saw that they had halted and Melrue got off his horse and began running back to the palace.

Legolas watched as he ran up the steps and he then disappeared. Legolas waited patiently and suddenly the balcony door opened.

Before he could say anything Melrue rushed at him and embraced him hard, tears were trickling down his cheeks,

"Oh brother, I cannot bear to leave you again……but I must and I want you to take care of yourself ok?" Melrue said and held Legolas's shoulders. Legolas was petrified and couldn't answer; he looked into air and vaguely managed to nod,

"Please you mustn't talk to me, the King…."

"The king is your father" Interrupted Melrue, he turned down to his other brothers and father.

"Melrue get down here, I forbade you to talk to that healer, and we shall be late!" Shouted Thranduil, finding it a threat that Melrue was talking to Legolas. Melrue raised his younger brother's chin up and searched his eyes.

"Please Legolas….." But Legolas shook his head and walked away, Melrue continued to cry in lament then slowly returned down to the gates where his brothers and father awaited.

Weeks sifted by and often Legolas felt himself sliding down against the wall and crying in grief.

As he fingered his hair, his braids gone and he often longed to go to the barracks.

He did his daily duties and picked herbs for the healing lotions and practised bandaging.

Then he thought how he desired to be at the Lorien games and how he could have competed and won. But that hope was gone and he still had a whole week without any one there, not even his loyal brothers.

So he slid further into the darkness that ate him and this time there was no life line to grab onto if needed.

Galder strung another arrow, and he glanced at his brothers and father in the grandstand. His brothers smiled broadly and his father nodded, he shot and got bullseye straight away and turned back to them.

But his smile slid off his face as he saw a messenger bearing the Mirkwood crest talking seriously to his father. He dropped his bow and ran to the grandstand and said,

"Ada what is it!" His father turned to him and handed him the letter grimly and his brothers had already ran to the stables, preparing to leave.

_King Thranduil,_

_We fear your son is lost, not into the wilderness of the forest. But lost to the world, he has not eaten for days and he lies in his bed in the healing wards, never sleeping but never awakening. He never talks and we fear that as we look in his eyes, we see there is not light in them and he shivers constantly. We, we fear his light of eru has gone, please come as quick as possible otherwise it may be too late,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Faelan_

_Head of Healer's ward_

Galder dropped the letter and ran to the stables also, _it may be too late………_ He turned back swiftly to see if his father followed, but he did not and Galder kept running.

He rejoined his brothers as they rode out of Lothlorien and this time he did not have the time or will to look back.

By the time they reached Mirkwood, dread filled the air and they ran to the palace. They all burst into the healing wards and knelt beside him.

His eyes, empty pools of silver, his skin as cold as the breeze from the north wind current.

They clutched his hands and caressed his face, anything to bring him back.

Air still filled his lungs and ice blood ran idly through his veins.

Legolas Thranduillion, was nearly no more……

_The End._

_Please review, no flames._

_Alternate ending under revision._


End file.
